Could get Back
by andreri
Summary: Alternative ending for Gretings from Genosha. The x-men followed Mistique outside and were there when Kurt arrive. turned up to be a Kurtty. kurt whump. please gimme love with R n R.


A/N: Okey. So I reaaally should be working on my other stories but I just couldn't get this out of my head so...

This is an alternative turn for the end of 'Greetings from Genosha'.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

DISCLAIMER: dont friggin' own 'nything but mi sick mind ;D

* * *

Kurt sat at the edge of the risk at the outskirts of Genosha contemplating his only escape route, taking the little breath he could between the persecussion and the sharp, burning pain in his leg.

"it's no surprise you made it this far, Nightcrawller" Magneto's voice made him jump, he turned back glaring at him. "But there's no escape. You're tired, wounded, the journey home it's too far for your powers to make. It'll be foolish to try".

_Ja, right. As if staying was an option._ "I'm no fool" He said with determination, taking his chance to get away, he teleport as far as he could, 2.2 miles away, and continued to teleport like that untill he could see Genosha no more. _Now there's no turning back._

* * *

"Gott! Lead my vay and giff me strengh, take me home to see my friends again!" he prayed to the skies as the big storm kept hitting his weakened body. His vision was blurry, he felt dizzy and his torso hurt with the presion his constant free falling and stopping was causing to his inner organs, dificulting particularly his breathing. _Please let me not die until I have tell the others the truth. _He winced as another blank paint went trought his lungs.

* * *

Mistique charged again, dodging the responce Logan gave her, she jumped changing her shape to that of Nightcrawler, smirking maniacally.

_That witch. _Logan thought, standing with his jaw dropped as the shapeshifter used her son's abilities to carwheel and went for a kick to Logan's face when a hand catched her ankle, and with a feral groan she was sent crashing towars the wall, she changed again this time into Xavier.

Logan got a lucky blow with his claws so she decided to use them to. She was about to charge at her look alike whem her communicator rang. "Sorry" she retracted the claws. "We'll have to continue this another time"

Logan ran behind her, ignoring the elevator and going directly to the stairs. He got to the first floor in time to see her run out the doors, following, the other xmen suit after him.

Mistique ran towars the cliff, she could see the distant bamfing of a teleporter. She pressed her comm to her hear. "The teleporter's here"

Magneto's voice came from the other side "Stop him, the x-men mustn't know the truth."

She let go of the comm and shifted into Jean Gray, gaining shocked expressions from all the x-men "Scott, don't let them hurt me"

* * *

Kurt finally could see the mansion, not more far than a few teleportings away, he had made it faster that he'd thought, the sun was just beggining to rise. His eyes too tired to pick up any of the commotion near the cliff, closed has he force his body to teleport again finally close enough to the shore to take the not so high fall, water refreshed a little the pain he felt in his injured leg, but didn´t do much for everywhere else. He struggled to hang to a near rock, taking a temblorouse breath before painfully teleporting again. This time he apeared on the principal entrance, taking a few unbalanced steps before falling to his knees and hands, his fine ears taking the sounds commotion by the cliff, suddenly he felt a hand in his shoulders, followed by the worried face of Wolverine. " 'S that you Kurt? I thought you were in Genosha"

Kurt tried to speak but a series of pained weak coughs stopped him. "It's alright bub." Said Logan standing up, "You don't need to worry know" With that he pressed forcefully his talon into the fresh wound of his leg, making a sore yell scape the teleporter.

"Ciclops, now!"

Kurt could barely see the beam hitting 'Logan' trought the white sheet the pain has brought to his vision. He could hear battle from his spot in the ground. Then one face came closer to his view, a blue skinned, redheaded woman, with bright yellow eyes, exactly the same ones as his. Their eyes conected for a moment before she turned into a eagle and took flight.

"Kurt!" Kitty was the first to notice the blue man laying numly and run to his side, gently turning him on his back. He was awake, barely, but he looked exhausted. "He's exhausted!" She called back at the approaching x-men, as her hand roused a warm, wet spot in his leg, she looked down to find her hand bloody. "Seriusly, Kurt?" She asked between worry and amusement at his confused face. " After all the time you've been off, you come back bleeding. It's so like you."

Kurt gave her a very weak smile, while trying to get air into his chest. "I-《cough, cough》I'm sorry" His voice sounded dry and painful, wich earned more than one worried look from the group of heroes. Wolverine knelt beside him as Kitty laid Kurt's head on her lap.

"Don't apologyze, you altruistic dumb." Said Kitty gently as she brushed his lockets out of his forehead, wich was burning. She frowned.

"We must take him inside" Logan pointed after feeling the heat of his friends hand.

At this Kurts eyed snapped open remebering why he had scaped on the first place "Logan...Genosha...'s vrong...must stop..." he couldn't continue due to another coughing attack, this time a few blood drops tinted his pale lips.

At this Logan hurried to pass one of Kurt's arms over his head, gesturing to Scott to do the same. " It's alright bub." Kurt tried to speak but Logan catched him "We get it. Magneto's paradise it's a façade, but first thing in the list is getting you home. End of it."

At this Kurt smiled again, a few seconds before his body drained of all strengh, leaving him hanging loosely between his friends.

"Hang on buddy" Scott told the still somehow aweke elf.

* * *

"What have you done to yourself?" asked Hank rhetorically, as he read the results of the test they had run on the teleporter, who now rested on a beb nearby eyeing the other blue mutant.

Once they had got him to the infirmary, they had proceed to take of his clothes, making himself very happy at the fact the he wore underwear below the costume, since Kitty and Storm had insist in staying. The wound in his leg was infected because of the salt water, but semi- cauterisied, until Mistique had tugged at the skin reopening the three degree burning forming a ring just up his knee.

But that wasn't what Hank was talking about, he was refering the effects his reckless and forced multiple teleportings had done to his inner organs. Besides being squished by the pressure like the rest of his organs, his lungs were filled with brimstone, some of wich have already gotten into his blood torrent. He asumed his aliveness throught this to his mutation, but his awakeness was still beyond science. Hank hurried to retrieve a blood bag for the specifics of Kurt's type, before tugging an IV into Kurt's free armpit, the other one holding an IV of serum to fight the infection.

Kitty observed the procedures from her position beside the bedhead, she signed submerging the cloth into the bowl of cool water before putting it back to her elf's forehead, the relif on his face not being as much as she would like"What happedend Kurt?" she asked him quietly, knowing he was still awake.

Everyone else in the room( Pretty much everyone who lived in the mansion) turn to see him at this.

Kurt began to drew his hand to pull the oxygem mask, whem Hank intercepted him, changing it for a tube to his nose that was more direct to his lungs and more practical. The teleporter took a few deep breaths before he began to speak. " I haff believed everyzing zey told me. Zat Genosha vas a paradise. But this voman came to my chambers. She told me about ze cells. Ze real cells vhere Magneto held captive ze mutants zat didn't surrogated to him. Old duggeons vith no cares. Magneto found me zere, zat´s how ze burn happened. I tried to comunicate vith you, but..." he sighed "Magneto's daughter, Vanda, ze Scarlet Vich stopped me. I had to left. And ze only vay vas teleporting." he finished.

The silenced that followed was absolute. Bobby and Hank's jaws had dropped, Emma arced a brow, Ororo and Scott were frowing deedly, Forge had a confused yet shocked expression and Logan was simply raging. Kitty was just out of it. "You...you.." she mouted quietly "You teleported from Genosha to here!?" not so quiet now, before he could defend himself, Kurt got slapped across the face. Hard. "What were you thinking!? You could have kill yourself, you damn selfless elf!" and again before anyone could move she held the blue's faced with both hands, prontly covering his agape mouth with hers. After a few moments she felt Kurt struggling for air and stepped back.

Kurt gasped for air taking a shaking hand to his chest as he winced.

Kitty winced too "I'm so sorry"

Kurt just smiled wide " Don't apologize"

She smiled back.

And the room got more awkward for the other whole lot of them.


End file.
